Forbidden love
by empty-inside1
Summary: Toki falls in love with some-one shes not and her mum won't give her a reason why....what will she do? PLEASE REVIEW


Toki waited outside the classroom, she wouldn't be surprised if she was kept in, and Miss Spenser had always been a bitch. The bell rang making her jump, some girls walking past giggled she just threw them dirty looks. "Toki-Chan?!" screeched Spenser. Toki shoved herself off the wall with a sigh.  
  
*** Later ***  
  
As soon as Toki opened the door her mum called "where have you been darling" she said in her worried voice "I've needed you talk to you" 'oh great' Toki thought to herself.  
  
"I'm going away for the weekend" she looked at her watch "Oh, I'm already late I better be going" she shuffled over to the kitchen. "call a pizza for dinner, or cook. What ever you want ok?  
  
"Ok" "are you sure your be ok?" "yes mother" "ok, ok" she placed a kiss on her daughters cheek "I'll call if I have to stay, or something goes wrong." "I will to" Toki butted in "you can have one friend over, but keep the place tidy ok?" "yes"  
  
with that her mum finely left, Toki waved her off. As soon as she was out of sight, Toki locked the door and dialled Bara's number.  
  
"hey Bara!" "oh hi, got a way from Miss Spenser's then?" "of course" "what you get hour or two" "nope, none..Anyway I was thinking, my mums just left do ya wanna come over for the weekend?" "sure, I'll get my stuff" There was a long silence, then Bara's mum in the background.  
  
"What's wrong with your mum?" "I'm not aloud to stay, sorry" then the dial tone returned.  
  
"great what am I suppose to do now!" she shouted she went to the bathroom and ran a bath.  
  
*** 10:00 *** Toki was sitting doing nothing and the phone rang from the kitchen, she jumped out of her chair and ran to the phone  
  
"Hi Toki-Chan?" "yes this is her" "oh hey, its Van" "hi Van, you ok" "yeah I'm fine what are you upto?" "oh, nothing much watching a bit of telly" she sighed "wanna come to a party everybody else is, and I was thinking.." "I would like to come?" "well, yeah" "ok" "its at Barrett's, I'll pick you up ok?" "yes, yes ok" "cya then" "bye" she placed the phone back in its holder  
  
She ran upstairs, wondering what she was going to wear. Toki decided to wear; her short blue dress with her hair up in a pony tail. She sat down outside porch waiting for Van, she couldn't wait she started thinking about Van; he was so mysteries, but that's what she loved about him, never knew what he was thinking. She can usually read people like a open book, but van was different. She wanted Van, but so did everybody else.  
  
A car pulled up outside, honking its horn was van looking as sexy as every, she walked down the path. Van jumped out the car and opened her door 'such a gentle man' she thought. She smiled at him as she got in. she turned round to find Zell and Sora snuggling in the back. There was little talk on the way to the party, just a hi as then silence.  
  
*** At the party ***  
  
The party was dead; nobody was dancing just a lot of drinking and shouting. Toki wished she had the guts to ask Van to dance, but in stead she just sat drinking with Barret  
  
"So..." started Barret "Great party" Toki mumbled "Yeah. I know its dead at the moment just wait, I know!" "What?" Barret grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the room,  
  
"This should get them up" he laughed "Hopefully" she said while he spun her around  
  
Barret sort of danced off with some off the other people that had started. Toki just danced on her own for some time, and then she danced off to her seat.  
  
"Hey sexy" A deep voice said from behind her  
  
She turn round, she jumped when she saw Van  
  
"Whoa, I didn't mind to scare you" he laughed She couldn't help but laugh herself  
  
"So. you wanna dance?" he asked "Yeah sure" she said as she drunk the last bit of her drink up.  
  
He took her by the hand and spun her until she could barely stand, then he pulled her close. He danced with her most of the night, other times they were sitting together catching their breath or laughing. It had quieten down by 3:00 most of dancers were now sitting in pears Chatting, some of them gone home.  
  
Toki yawned  
  
"Wanna lift home?" "Please" she smiled  
  
He drank the last of his drink up and took her by the hand, leading her to his car. They laughed most of the way home. Van pulled up outside Toki's house.  
  
"Where's your mum?" "Oh.she's away for the weekend" He got out the car and helped Toki out of her seat, then walked her up to her door  
  
"Goodnight" she whispered "Night" he kissed her cheek  
  
He was walking away, but she pulled him back and gave him a passionate kiss; massaging his tongue with hers. A moan escaped his lips.  
  
"Want to come in for some coffee?" she breathed "Sure"  
  
She entered the house, and turned the kettle on. Van followed closing the front door. She pulled a chair out for him to sit on and for herself. The kettle clicked off; Toki poured hot water into the cups she got. Van came and stood behind her, he started kissing her neck and licking the top of her ear. She turned around and slipped her hand down his trousers, holding his hardness in her hands. She moved closer, making him sit down. She kissed his neck and moved down until she reached his trousers, which she undone he looked down at her and waited. She grinned and moved his pants out of the way. Placing half of his hardness in her mouth; rolling her tongue around the head, making him moan. She started moving her head back and forwards. He pushed her head away and got down to her level. She stood up and walked upstairs, he followed. He found her on her bed; he walked over and started undoing her dress. He licked her nipples he started moving down, still licking, his tongue enters her making her moan. She ached her back as he tongues her clitoris. She Rubbed her hands threw his dark hair. Suddenly he comes face to face with her, she kisses him; her tongue invades his mouth. He enters her, it surprises her she screams quietly. He savours her tightness, then he starts pumping slowly  
  
"Faster" she whispers in his ear  
  
He does as she says; he goes as hard as he can then. He couldn't hold it anymore; Warm liquid entered her. She moans loudly in delight. Then.  
  
"Toki?!" her mothers calls come from downstairs "where are you darling? It was called off" 


End file.
